Flesh Tearers
| image = | Warcry = Unknown | Founding = Second Founding | Number = Unknown | Successors of = Blood Angels| | Successor Chapters = None | Primarch = Sanguinius | Chapter Master = Gabriel Seth | Homeworld = Cretacia | Alligiance = Imperium of Man | Colours = Black and Red }} The Flesh Tearers are the smallest Second Founding Successor Chapter of the Blood Angels, numbering only four full companies of Astartes and they are Loyalists of the Emperor of Mankind. Like their progenitors, the Flesh Tearers are known for their bloodthirsty nature in battle, bad temper and feared for the Flaws like the Black Rage and the Red Thirst that they carry within their gene-seed. The Flesh Tearers generally make use of the tactical organisation pioneered by the Blood Angels, though they favour close combat over ranged warfare and most Flesh Tearer Space Marines are skilled with melee weapons like Chainswords or Power Swords and bear them into battle. The Flesh Tearers call the feral world of Cretacia home. It is a violent, tropical world where the dominant form of life are giant reptiles very similar to the dinosaurs who once existed on Terra during the Cretaceous Period more than 65 million years ago. It is a common right of passage for Flesh Tearer recruits to hunt these massive animals and bring back a trophy of their kill before they are made Neophytes of the Chapter. Chapter History Notable Campaigns *Third War for Armageddon - The Flesh Tearers participated in the Third War for Armageddon, where the Chapter was nearly declared Excommunicate Traitoris and subjected to investigation by the Inquisition's Ordo Hereticus after they had, in a fit of the Black Rage, slaughtered Imperial civilians once they had run out of Orks to kill. Amongst the Orks of Armageddon, the Chapter became known as the "Eaters of the Dead." Later in the campaign, the Orks were known to have retreated when the Flesh Tearers attacked or faced them on the battlefield, a display of fear virtually unheard of among the Greenskins. *'Eritaen' - The Flesh Tearers led a campaign against the Companitas, a drug-using Chaos-corrupted rebel faction on the world of Eritaen. The Companitas used a Chaos-corrupted drug created by devotees of Slaanesh that could induce a hysterical state in the user and could even bring the recently deceased back to life for short periods. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Flesh Tearers have a two-tone colour scheme with crimson red covering the torso, arms and legs of their Power Armour with the helmet, shoulder pauldrons and backpack a jet black colour. The Chapter's company designation is displayed on the right shoulder plate in the form of a crimson- coloured drop of blood. Chapter Badge The Flesh Tearers' Chapter badge is a circular saw with a tearshaped blooddrop in the center. Chapter Organisation The Black Rage and the Red Thirst The Chapter is afflicted by two dangerous genetic gene-seed Flaws which causes most Veterans of the Chapter to succumb to the effects of the Blood Angels' Black Rage. This can cause them to go insane prior to or during battle and feel the rage that Sanguinius himself felt during the Battle of Terra. The condition is largely irrecoverable. The Flesh Tearers are affected by it more than any other Successor Chapter of the Blood Angels, and therefore are dwindling in numbers, which also explains why they currently only have enough Space Marines in their ranks to deploy four full companies. The Flesh Tearers also suffer from the Red Thirst, an overwhelming desire to physically taste their enemies' blood. Unfortunately, when this trait is combined with the Black Rage it can devolve into outright cannibalistic assaults by the enraged Space Marines and is one of the traits that earned this Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes its unusually savage name for a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter. Chapter Combat Doctrine The Flesh Tearers favor assault tactics, and they are infamous for their savage style of melee fighting. Mostly truthful rumours of cannibalism and blood-drinking rituals follow the Chapter because of their affliction with the genetic Flaw known as the Red Thirst. Notable Chapter Members *'Chapter Master Gabriel Seth' - titled "Guardian of the Rage." *'High Chaplain Carnarvon' - known as the Watcher of the Lost, the Flesh Tearer who commemorates every member of the Chapter who dies in combat or ultimately succumbs to the Black Rage. Sources *''Codex: Space Marines'' (3rd Edition) p. 47 Chambers, Andy , Nottingham: Games Workshop (1998). *''Codex: Armageddon'' (3rd Edition) p. 32 Chambers, Andy; Johnson, Jervis, and Thorpe, Gav , Nottingham: Games Workshop (2000). Category:F Category:Space Marine Chapters